Homework
by theBUEANO-thatsmii
Summary: Chad Danforth gives his tutor Taylor Mckessie his homework in a very unusual way! R&R First oneshot please be nice!


"Do you understand the problem now?" Taylor Mckessie asked Chad Danforth for the fifth time in their one hour after-school tutoring session. Taylor had been helping Chad for about a month now because it was leading up to the big mid-terms that he frantically needed to pass in order to remain on the basketball team. He needed to keep a "B" average and if he couldn't, well, it's bye-bye wildcat, hello Oboe!

Taylor knew how desperate he was and offered to help him. They were never what you'd call…friends, but that all changed when one Miss Gabriella Montez came to East High. They grew closer when trying to plot against Troy Bolton and Gabriella and then they had to get them back together again. That all happened and Troy and Gabi have been dating ever since. Which meant that Chad and Taylor would be seeing a lot more of each other than they expected. Chad had asked her out to the after party that was being help after the triple win and she accepted. But they never dated after that. They told all their friends that they were more comfortable being friends even though they were crazy about each other. Chad wanted to change all that. And soon enough he would get his chance.

"Taylor, I get it!" Chad said wide eyed. "Really?" Taylor asked squinting. "Yes. To find the tangent angle, you put the opposite over the adjacent." He wrote it down in it's ratio formula and Taylor started jumping up and down. "You got it!" she squealed. "I'm so proud of you!" she said as he rose beside her. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back and they remained like that for about two minutes until they realised what they were doing. Taylor pulled back and looked at the floor trying to hide her now scarlet cheeks. Chad, the same.

"I should get going" he said picking up his backpack. "I have practise in a few, and I don't wanna miss it." Taylor nodded and smiled. "And I have a meeting with the freshmen's who are joining the scholastic Decathlon." And she grabbed her books. "By the way" she started, "are you doing anything for the talent show this evening?" she prompted. She had heard Chad sing before, unnoticed to him, and she hoped he would finally show the school his talent. "I might. I still haven't found anything I want to do" she nodded. "Same here" she smiled. "Oh and I give you my homework at the show, I'll be there tonight. I'm going to see Troy and Gabi perform." She smiled flashing her pearly whites. "Cool. See you there" and with that they both left.

**AT THE TALENT SHOW**

Taylor walked in and tried to find a seat. She had been an hour late thanks to the freshmen's. Half of them got lost looking for the science lab! She was hoping she didn't miss Troy and Gabi's performance but sadly she did. She had actually made it just in time to see the last performer. She grabbed a seat next to Gabriella and Troy. "Guys? What are you doing here? Ain't the performers supposed to be backstage?" she asked confused. "They are but we didn't perform. We gave our slot to somebody else" Gabi said smiling. "And I'm glad you showed up, Chad wanted us to give you his homework." Troy said handing her a binder. She smiled and opened it. But soon her expression changed into bewilderment. "Am, Troy these are all photographs of me! And lists of everything I like" she said in amazement. "There's a reason for that" said Troy smirking. Then Ms Darbus appeared on the stage. "Students we have reached the end of our talent show. But we have one last act, ladies and gentlemen please put your hands together for Chad Danforth!" everyone started cheering and whooping. Taylor looked at the stage in shock then turned to Troy and Gabi. "What?" Chad came out smiling on the stage and lifted the microphone to his mouth.

"Hi, um, I've had many arguments with myself for the last number of months debating whether or not I should tell the girl I love that I indeed love her. So after some consideration and a lot of pushing, I'm finally here. So could the most beautiful girl in the world please stand up?" Everybody started murmuring among them and started staring around. Chad spoke again. "Taylor, please stand up." He said. Taylor was on the brink of tears but she stood up. He smiled. "This is for you". Music started.

(**Bold **is Chad, _Italics_ are other)

**Each time I see you I stop  
You lookin so hot  
1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8  
I can't think  
Got me hypnotic  
Is it that cute little walk?  
Or that smile when you talk?  
I can't fake this  
I can't hardly wait  
Either way, you got excited**

Ain't nobody takin care of you  
Apparently not  
Let me show you girl what I can do  
Chad Danforth used to  
Hold back, lay low, step back  
But now, till I find out everything about you  
Girl i swear

I'm putting in homework  
Till i get to know you  
I'm putting in homework  
I'll study your every move  
I'm putting in homework  
Till i know everything you like  
I'm gonna push, gonna mash, gonna grind  
I'm on the grind till i know it  
I'm putting in homework

Do my best to chill  
But can't wait until  
1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8... o'clock  
Tick Tick Tick Tock  
If you feel it don't make me wait  
Another moment of another day  
Don't wait another day

Ain't no body taking care of you  
Apparently not  
Let me show you girl what I can do  
Chad Danforth used to  
Hold back, lay low, step back  
Now, till I find out everything about you  
Girl I swear

I'm putting in homework  
Till I get to know you  
I'm putting in homework  
I'll study your every move  
I'm putting in homework  
Till I know everything you like  
I'm gonna push, gonna mash, gonna grind  
I'm on the grind till I know it  
I'm putting in homework

Ladies and Gentlemen: Jamie King Jr!

_Yeah, uh,  
Even though you work  
Even though you stressin  
You know you like  
How she keeping you guessing  
You gotta see it through  
Even though you probably knew  
She's so cute when she smiles  
Cause it shines through  
See we ain't got no shame  
I'm puttin in my homework till I get your name  
Till I see my perfect picture coming true  
I can hardly rest till i'm holding you  
1, 2, adore you want to hold you  
3, 4, I put in work till I'm yours  
5, 6, now I can hear the clock tick  
7, 8 maybe late, baby I don't want to wait  
Don't want to wait-uh another whole day  
Tell me what you want  
What you need I will stay  
You know, to me you will always be perfect  
And that's why I'm...  
_  
**I'm putting in homework  
Till I get to know you  
I'm putting in homework  
I'll study your every move  
I'm putting in homework  
Till I know everything you like  
I'm gonna push, gonna mash, gonna grind  
I'm on the grind till I know it  
I'm putting in homework….**

The entire auditorium burst into applause. Taylor's legs were like jello. She looked back at Gabriella who was in tears. Troy was holding back a few too! They give her the signal to go up and tell him how she felt and after that performance she had no choice but too. She smiled and wiped away her tears and made her way up. Chad stood at the top of the stage watching her come to him. He was a little shaken up too. He couldn't believe he just did that. Taylor stood beside and he faced her. He tried to say something but it came out in a wince. She giggled. "What do you want to tell me?" He looked at the ground and then back at her. "You're my homework, You're my world, Would you please consider being my girl?" She let more tears fall and he wiped them away with his thumb. "If I said no, I may as well go jump off of a bridge. Of course I'll be your girl!" She exclaimed. Chad let out a sigh of relief and everybody started chanting _kiss her, kiss her!_ Chad looked at Taylor and smirked. Taylor shrugged. "Gotta give the people what they want!" Chad nodded in agreement. They leaned in and their lips almost brushed the others until Ms Darbus came out and broke them up. "Awwww!" everybody whined. Chad and Taylor let out a giggle. "And the winner of the 2006 East High School Talent show is……Chad Danforth!" Everyone applauded and Chad took his trophy. "So when your second meeting's over can I take you out to celebrate?" Taylor looked at him and smirked. "Honey! There won't be a second meeting. Those freshmen's are always getting lost anyway, they won't even know I'm gone". Chad laughed. "Besides half of them didn't do their homework!" Chad nodded. "Can you help me with mine?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Depends!"

"On what?"

"Are you gonna sing about it?"

"You'll be the one singing not me!" Taylor gasped and Chad started looking out of the corner of his eyes for an early exit. "You, Mr Danforth, are dead!" said Taylor chasing after him. Gabriella looked at Troy and smiled. Troy looked back at her shaking his head. "What she questioned. Troy smirked. "Elvis has left the building!"


End file.
